The Necromancer
by As Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Harry is kidnapped by the Death Eaters, he's discovered as a Horcrux and becomes a necromancer at his birthday. What else could go wrong in the world? Oh, yeah, he's falling in love with Voldemort... Voldemort!
1. The beginning

It was a large room with a large circular table at it's head sat Lord Voldemort shrouded in darkness. Around the table sat including but not excluded the LeStranger and the Malfoy family, the Crows, Crabbe and Goyle, and Snape. There was a loud knocking at the door before it silently fell open. On it's door was a tall woman with silver hair and crystal clear blue eyes that saw through and not at anyone. She wore long black robes that hid her form from view. She stepped inside the room and closed the room with long pale fingers.

"You required my presence, my master, my lord," she whispered in a raspy voice.

"Ah, yes, Meviah," he purred, a smirk playing across his lips. "Have a seat beside Lucius," he gestured to the empty chair on his left. Showing just where she belonged. Silently, she took the seat, climbing over it rather than going around it. Meviah wasn't very popular among the death eaters, but she was a favourite of the Dark Lord. Even Bellatrix was wary of her. Their eyes met for a minute, and Meviah smirked slightly at the woman sitting between the two males. Bella bared her teeth in challenge, but a sharp order from her master had her placid.

"I need you to find Harry Potter and find out how he evades me," the Dark Lord ordered with a quiet hiss.

"Yes, my lord, my master," she whispered. "May I begin now?" Curiously the dark lord agreed with a wave of his skeleton wave of his hand. She jumped onto the table and started to draw circles and runes on the tabletop. When she was finished, she chanted in a whispering voice. Two entities formed on top of the table. One was a ghost of a red haired woman with green eyes another a cloaked entity which hovered above the ground; A dementor. The room grew cold and the only ones seemingly unaffected were the necromancer and the dark lord.

"Tell me, ghost," Meviah started, "where is Harry James Potter, your son?" She did not speak.

"What is this?" the dark lord demanded furiously.

"It seems, my lord, that the Fidelus charm is not limited to the living," Meviah said calmly, a small smirk on her face. "But fear not, my lord, I will succeed." Meviah turned back to the woman. "With whom does he live with?"

"My sister," she replied, terror clear in her eyes, "and her husband and their son."

"Very good, you are dismissed ghost," The necromancer turned to the dementor, it was just standing there, as if waiting for a command, something not even Voldemort had managed. "Where does Harry James Potter live?" the dementor made no move to answer, but it must have meant something to the necromancer, for she smirked in satisfaction and turned to her lord. "I know where he stays, however, only I can retrieve him as I am the only one able to."

"Very well," Voldemort agreed after a second, "find the boy and bring him here."

Meviah bowed, dismissed the dementor and took off, her robes bellowing behind her.

Harry Potter stared at the woman standing on the streets, looking right up at his window and into his eyes. Wherever Harry was in the room, she seemed to know exactly where he was. She had this far away look Luna had in her eyes, but they weren't the same, this felt more sinister if that was even possible. Yes, he decided, it was possible. She didn't seem like the people he wanted to associate with. She just seemed abnormal. Of course, no one else seemed to notice this presence around her that screamed danger, and so she was approached by Dudley, who appeared to be inviting her in. And then she stepped inside, looking up at him, she flashed him a grin before it disappeared. A heavy dreadful feeling settled in his stomach. Harry opened the door ajar, peaking out and listened intensively. Her voice drifted up and Dudley's followed in on when the silence fell.

"I'm willing to do anything for you," she said, Harry could all but hear the demand hanging in the air, "but there's something I want that's inside this house."

"Oh, yeah? Anything you want," Dudley replied. Remember the feeling Harry had, it ten folded on itself forming as a large heavy black ball in the pit of his stomach.

"I want Harry James Potter," she stated.

Harry's gut feeling intensified. He could almost hear Dudley recoil and exclaim Harry's name loudly in disgust.

"Relax, love," the woman soothed, "I only want him for entertainment reasons," she said, Harry somehow knew that she was lying through her teeth.

"I suppose that's all right, then," Dudley agreed, not even thinking about it. Harry rushed to his room and closed the door. He could hear the thud, thud of Dudley walking up the stairs. Harry grabbed his cloak and put it on before slipping the loose floor plank back into place. He quickly dove for the bed and made it just in time before the door slammed open and Dudley entered behind her was the woman.

"He isn't in here," Dudley exclaimed excited, and leaned in to kiss her. She evaded him and stepped in front of him.

"He's in here," she laughed, "I can hear him. His breathing," Harry covered his mouth, "his heartbeat, his pulse, his blood rushing through his veins. His _life._" She approached the bed, and bowed down to him, staring him in the eyes before turning to his feet. "Oh, look a foot." With surprising strength on her part, she jerked him out. His invisible cloak falling with him. "Oh, look, it's Harry Potter." She grabbed the cloak and looked it over. "Interesting," she muttered. She packed it and dragged him along.

"O, what about me!" Dudley shouted after them. She pulled out a wand and hit him square in the chest with an obliviate, the terror in his eyes still present.

Meviah dragged Harry through the Malfoy's halls and threw him in the dungons before locking the door. She smiled down at the down boy, staring chillingly at the boy. Harry stared at her frightened as her appearance melted away, changing her appearance only slightly. Meviah took off, going up to the dark lord's office. She knocked politely and entered at his command. They weren't in the meeting hall after all.

"I have captured the boy at your command, he is unharmed and in your dungeons. Shall I begin the process at once?"

"You may proceed," Voldemort dismissed.

"Alas while I, ah, preform my rituals on the boy, I will need him unscratched and alive,"

"Very well, he shall stay unharmed until you are finished with him." She courtesied and left.


	2. The Horcrux

**_Please Read and Review._**

Harry screamed as his body was carved into once more, he was strapped to a table, his body unavailable to move even his fingers yet nothing was tying him up. Magic, was the simple solution. White steam and a shout rose from his body, a shout that wasn't his. She stopped craving and looked at him with interest. A small smirk played on her lips, her cold hands ran up his body, tracing the runes she had craved into his torso.

"Narcissa," Meviah demanded, and from the corner stepped a tall slender woman in her middle ages, her face gaunt and pale, blond her pulled up neatly though. "Heal him."

Meviah went to the Dark Lord office for the first time in two weeks and knocked on the door. A sneered order of "come in" was heard from the inside. Meviah didn't seem bothered by it at all. She entered and kneed before the desk.

"I have found why he evades death so, my master, my lord," Voldemort's attention fell on her eagerly. A pleased frown on his face.

"Tell me quickly, so I may kill him," he stated.

"My lord, my master," Meviah rasped out, "I do not believe you will wish him dead, he's your horcrux," she explained quickly as not to have to suffer through a crucio.  
>"A horcrux you say?" He whispered softly, "are you certain of this?"<p>

"As certain as I am as the moon and the sun, the earth and the sky, the dead and the living, my lord, my master."

"Is there a way to... remove the horcrux from the boy?" the dark lord said thoughtfully.

"There is, my lord, my master," Meviah replied, the dark lord turned to her sharply, staring at her with a glint in his eyes. He demanded she tell him. "It's a tricky business removing a soul fragment from any object, let along a living one. Their souls should merge slowly over time, their abilities merging with each other. However, since the ritual completely serves all and any contact the main souls has to the fragments you will not absorb Harry Potter's... talents. If you try to absorb the horcrux, my lord, you will absorb Harry and he will become a part of you. More importantly his personality will change yours."

Voldemort swiped his desk free of items in a fit of rage. Meviah didn't even blink. "Is there no way to absorb or remove the horcrux from the wretched boy?"

"No, my lord, I'm afraid you are quite stuck with him, unless you wish to kill off the boy and destroy the horcrux as well."

"How will I go about destroying him," Voldemort whispered.  
>"I believe that will be a harder task than simply killing him like a regular horcrux. There's never been a documented case for a very good reason, my lord, my master."<p>

Voldemort sat down in the chair, the only sign of defeat. Meviah stared at him silently with cold unfeeling eyes that didn't judge. "Is there a way to... make the horcrux come in control?"

"As there already is a soul active within him, no. The only way to do that would demand that Harry's soul was the lesser and not active soul. As there's quite literally only a fragment of your soul inside the boy, that will not be possible."

"Even if I didn't split his soul seven times?"

"One must preform evil murder in order to split one's soul. Harry does not have what it takes to stomach evil or murder. I doubt very much that he will manage to make a horcrux no matter how much or what you do, my lord, my master."

"Is there a way to make it merge faster with the boy?"

"I don't believe so, I don't believe it's merging with the boy properly either," Meviah scratched her chin thoughtfully. "It would certainly explain the constant pain he is in around you. I don't believe that the soul fragment managed to latch onto him properly. A simple ritual will fix that. It must of course be preformed by you. However, that might cause the merging to quicken.

"Very well, you may leave,"

Meviah courtesied and left.

Harry looked up at the ceiling of his new and improved room. Not quite understanding why he had gotten it. The bed was soft, he had his own closet study filled with books and bathroom. So who was he to complain, but he didn't feel safe in there. It was like they were expecting something from him. Harry turned around in the bed, he hadn't felt like doing anything the last few days, ever since the rituals had stopped. He wasn't certain how long he had stayed in there, but certainly, it was a long time. A pop alerted him to Blitzy entering the room; the house elf that was taking care of him. She had taken care of him since he had first entered the place, bringing him food and water. Sometimes more than she should. He was grateful for her efforts. She had various fruits with her, some cheese too. Sometime right before dinner then, he decided. Usually he had English breakfast or maybe pancakes for breakfast, followed by sup at lunch, and three course meal at supper.

"Blitzy wait!" Harry shouted after her right before she popped out of existence.

"What can Blitzy do for guest?"

"Can you tell me the date?" Harry inquired quickly. Blitzy looked conflicted, gazing around worriedly.

"It's thirty day of July." it whimpered and popped away before Harry could inquire more closely. So he was officially be sixteen at midnight. And he was going to celebrate it all alone. He curled up in a ball and silently cried. Even the Dursley's had been better than this. At least there he could move around in his prison. Here he was entirely too trapped, only able to walk between the bathroom, the bedroom and the study. Wallowing too deeply in his sorrow he didn't hear the door open with a quiet swoosh, or see Meviah standing in the threshold with a newspaper before entering. He jerked to when the newspaper hit him on the leg rather painfully. He sat up and looked at Meviah with a confused look, he hadn't seen her since the rituals ended. He was silently handed the newspaper. Harry opened it, on the front page with bold letters were written:

**Harry Potter Missing.**

Harry looked up at her and she gave an almost non existing nod.

_Two days ago it become apparent through Auror Tonks that Harry Potter the saviour of the wizarding world has gone missing. No one knows when exactly he went missing but his family's memories shows that there was a woman in the house the day he disappeared. The order and auror department is doing everything they can to find Harry Potter. However, it is uncertain if he was kidnapped or ran away, if so, please, Harry, come back._

The article went on for a while with more details further in the paper. On the bottom of the front page was a picture of him and a sketch of whomever they thought was with him the day he disappeared. It looked nothing like Meviah. Harry turned his gaze up to Meviah a fire in his eyes.

"They're looking for me," Harry said with a firmness he hadn't had in weeks. A fire burning in the pit of his stomach. He would be found, he was certain of it.

"Look a the date," she rasped out. Harry did, his colour disappearing from his cheeks. It had been outed two weeks ago. He had been there for three weeks now or close to it, he assumed. She leaned forward and whispered venomously in his ear.

"They won't look for long," Harry nudged away from him. "They'll never find you here. You will never leave, Harry Potter. You're at the dark lord's mercy now." She left, her cackles following with him long after she had gone.

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Thank you all for favoriting and following, and a special thanks to Dark Magical Sorcres who reviewed.  
>This will be a slow update story once I get to the middle. I'm still in the beginning so that will go quite quickly. Ah, also keep in mind that this is my first real slash story written.<br>Please leave a review, it means a lot to us writers, and they are like sweet air after drowning, sweet food after starving, sweet life after dying. You get my drift.**_


	3. The Necromancer is born

**_Please Read and Review._**

Midnight was approaching quickly, Harry wished dearly that he could just fall asleep, but something was bugging him. A ball of black sitting in is stomach. He didn't hear the door open and close as it was done very quietly. He didn't know when the struck twelve, but it must have been when the glow of light appeared in front of him, along with a black mass. They seemed to fight over his body in a way, twirling and clashing aggressively right above his body. Then the blackness seemed to be winning out, and the gold seemed to burst in place and Harry screamed because it hurt, a lot. It was like pain he had never felt before, but it only lasted a few moments, Harry used a tempus, because he had been allowed his wand, there were no one in this building not confident they couldn't take him down and he was locked in his room anyway, so why not? It had gone ten minutes. Harry slumped in the bed and whimpered quietly to himself.

"Interesting," Harry twisted around to see Meviah standing in the corner, a slight smirk played on her lips. Harry kept silent. "It seems there's more to you than simple light hero." She walked over to him pulling out a chalk piece. Harry stared confused at her, he didn't know they used chalk in the wizarding world. She must have seen his curiosity and felt kind enough to answer him. "I made it myself. It's useful for simple rituals where blood isn't strictly necessarily. Mind you, it's made from blood as well. A swish of her wand had Harry positioned how she wanted him, she started to draw on him and when she was done, she chanted, a glow filled the room and from that glow, she must've have understood something because she smiled and patted his cheek.

Meviah left the room and walked up to the meeting hall where the meeting was taking place so late in the night. It was an emergency meeting and it had been called only an hour ago. Meviah had left to tend to their guest, to make sure he was still alive. They had known he would come into his inheritance at midnight, as his... caretaker, she had been ordered to check up on him. Unceremoniously, she entered the meeting hall and took the seat beside her lord.

"It seems our little pet have more surprises than he doesn't," Meviah rasped, a pleased grin on her face. No one said anything and she continued. "It seems that he's a necromancer like me. First one to be born in a very long time." She cackled.  
>"Since you, I believe," Voldemoret drawled pleased. "You must draw him to our side, quickly, Meviah."<p>

"No matter what method used?" Meviah smirked to herself. Voldemort nodded, a calculating look in his eyes. "Then I wish to stabilize you know what in him."

"Leave us," the dark lord demanded highly. The group up and left, closing the door behind them. They however, did not go far, but didn't dare listen in either in case they suffered the dark lord's wrath.

"What effects will that have on it?" the dark lord demanded.

"I do not know, my lord," she replied truthfully. "There are many uncertainties within it. There has never been a documented case of which this has occurred. I will need a psychologist to examine him every day to know what effects it will have on the boy. I dare not preform any soul magic him in fear of harming the horcrux."

He made it clear their discussion was over and called in the others. She sat through the meeting quiet as the grave, wondering what to do with the boy and how she was to do it. She was no expert in the field of soul magic, but since there were none that were experts in the field in the domains of the dark lord she had been tasked with it. It helped that she had minor at soul magic in school all those long years ago. Which became more useful by the days as she was tasked with Harry Potter. Meviah rubbed her temples in private of the library that the dark lord possessed. It didn't take long to find the book she was looking for. It was her that had placed it in there wit the dark lord's permission. It was a thin book it contained the notes of a very well soul mage that had written about cases where the horcrux were unstable. It was a rather thick book as it didn't only include that. It stood there should the horcrux be stabilized that the chance was that the host would also be destroyed. It was unclear what would happen to the horcrux should that happen, the most believable hypothesises was that the sould shard would be also destroyed. She walked with the book still in hand and explained the situation to the dark lord.

"It might be that he will have a higher chance of living as there is no case of a living horcrux there aren't any data I can compare to," Meviah explained. Voldemort's lips thinned.

"You are very fond of reminded me of my failure, Meviah," he whispered threateningly. She bowed her head in apology.

"I only mean to point out the obvious, my lord, my master." she rasped out. "I mean no insults with it, my lord, my master. There is simply many variables to take into consideration. I am no soul mage, I cannot say for certainty what will happen. It is, as far I can see, a risk."

"Take it," Voldemort ordered shortly, a clear dismissal. She courtesied and left.

No one had visited Harry for several days, he get tabs on the days through Blitzy, she was a great help when it came to days and time, she had even provided him how long he had spent in the hellish place. A month. A freaking month. A week had passed by since his birthday, Harry sighed, everyday he prayed someone would get him. But no one ever had. He hadn't seen a hide nor head of any kind of newspaper since that one time, and Blitzy refused to provide him one. He could only assume it toed her lines too much for her liking. The door swooshed open, the hinges silent as death unlike the hinges of the dungeon. Meviah entered, it never spelled good for him when Meviah entered at all. She had her wand out trained at him and Harry stared frightened into her eyes. She started chanting.

Harry screamed, his body was not tied firmly, and it fucking hurt his head. Something in him was changing he was sure off it. His mind was changing he could feel it. His head was changing form as well, it must be. He could feel Voldemort's eternal presence in his head growing stronger, as if he was becoming a part of him. Then it stopped and she wasn't chanting anymore. The pain ebbed away and Harry felt Voldemort's presence better than ever. Harry gasped on the bed, the sheets ruffled with his constant tossing.

"What did you do?" Harry panted out.

"I cannot tell you that, you'll have to speak to your host if you wish to know," she informed him casually.

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Thank you all for favoriting and following, and a special thanks to BelieverofManyThings who reviewed.  
>This will be a slow update story once I get to the middle. I'm still in the beginning so that will go quite quickly. Ah, also keep in mind that this is my first real slash story written.<br>Please leave a review, it means a lot to us writers, and they are like sweet air after drowning, sweet food after starving, sweet life after dying. You get my drift.  
>Also I have a facebook used as a communication way, it's in my profile somewhere, go click it, befriend me and you'll have unbelievable updates on what happens before it happens.<strong>_


	4. The Letters

**_Please Read and Review._**

Meviah swept out before Harry could ask any questions. She briskly walked up the hall, the cloak billowing behind her. She entered the dark lord's study and knelt before him. Waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Is it done?" Voldemort inquired firmly.

"Yes, my lord, my master," she replied quietly. She went into great detail as what happened to him. "He will need to see a mind healer to note all the changes within him, if any at all. Also, I'd like to check if the shard has stabilized fully. An easy task to accomplish I assure you, my lord, my master,"

"What would you require?"

"I would require your presence in close quarters with Harry, my lord, my master," Meviah closed her eyes, waiting for the invertible pain that would follow. It never came. Meviah opened her eyes carefully, and almost frowned at the sigh of her lord. He was deep in thought, not seemingly to pay her any attention. She could have upped and walked out.

"Very well," he agreed.

"But more importantly, he will need a mind healer, and should the circumstances change, I'd like you to as well. Since Nagini and you have a... deeper connection than a normal horcrux has. Since Harry is a human it might change the laws of horcruxes. There might be a connection to you and you to him that can be influenced by each other. In any case, at worst it might lead to change in personality."

"I will not see a mind healer," Voldemort hissed angrily. "Do what you must, however you deem necessarily."

"Of course, my lord, my master," Meviah replied placidly. "And the mind healer?"

"He will come tomorrow or the day after," Voldemort replied calmly.

Meviah had to wait for the mind healer for one day before he came. She was tapping her foot impatiently, one of the many more humanly habits she had picked up over the last few days. Ever since the boy had come, in fact. A man with a hooked nose came in. His kind brown eyes found Meviah's, she barely managed to keep the scowl off her face. Oh, how she wished she could up and remove that kind smile of his. She released a heavy breath not audible to anyone who wasn't familiar with her. She turned on her heels and stalked away, expecting him to follow with her. He did just that.

Harry sat up on the bed when the door opened. Meviah stalked in, following her was a man in lime green robes that he knew to be healer robes St. Mungos used. Harry conjured a chair for the man, he seemed surprised at the wand. He gave a small smug smile in Meviah's direction, but it went ignored by her. Like it didn't even fascinate her that he was doing that.

"Hello, Harry, my name is healer Winter, I will be talking to you from today from and further on."

"Why?" Harry inquired softly.

"There are certain changes you might go through," Meviah replied monotonously. "They need to be recorded."

"Like what?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I don't know very much," the man told him, "only what the dark lord and Dreadcaller told me."

"Dreadcaller?" Harry inquired confused.

"That's my name, Harry," Meviah replied, "Meviah Dreadcaller."

"Oh."

"Anyway, they told me only that you might go through personality changes, and such likes. They forbid me to talk much about it to you." Harry stared shocked at the healer. How could that be. "But mostly I agreed to do this was so I could find out how you have it." He smiled gently at Harry. "That was the condition that I agreed to this with you."

Harry nodded and looked down, not certain what to expect.

The session lasted two hours, and the man promised he would return in a week's time to repeat the process. Harry was tired emotionally. At some point he had forgotten that Meviah was there, as silent shadow she was. He had essentially spilled his heart out to the healer who had taken notes.

"Meviah?" Harry called out before the woman came out. She stopped and turned to look at him. "What happened to me on my birthday?"

"You came into your inheritance," she told him in a matter-of-factly voice. "I'm not surprised you didn't know about it. It's not very often talked about in public. Only families know, and since yours is well, dead, you won't hear about that. Most of the time it's just a boost in magical prowess, but not you. It seems that at birth your parents placed a lock on you that would've been needed to reapply after. It locked away your necromancer power."

"your lying," Harry whispered shocked. She smirked thinly.

"Every necromancer can create dementors, the first thing we learn, really. So every necromancer is immune to it's power in an odd way." She started to dance around the room, drawing on the floor. When she was done, she got up and summoned a dementor. It appeared in the middle of the room. The room, Harry knew, grew cold, but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel the effects the dementors usually had on him. Or any effects really! Silently, the dementor and her communicated, and it disappeared.

"I'll give you books to read." Meviah went to leave, but Harry called her back.

"Can I send letters to my friends?" Harry inquired. She studied him before leaving, not answering, Harry assumed that was a negative answer. Harry kept the tears from spilling, he really missed his friends.

Meviah stepped outside and closed the door behind her. A smirk hinting at her lips. She had been waiting for this since that night. Silently and disapprovingly, the healer handed her his notes over to her. She smiled and took off to the dark lord's office, not bothering to follow him out. She entered the dimly lit room, Nagini curled up in front of the fireplace, she ignored the snake in favour of its master. Silently, she handed over the notes to the dark lord who glanced at it and back up at her again. He placed it in a drawer.

"There's no changes in him, yet, my lord, my master," she hissed out between the grin she was supporting. "However, now he knows he's a necromancer. He has requested to send letters to his friends, I will allow that and a correspond from them. To break them. I don't expect to see any changes in him if he doesn't break."

"I don't like this," Voldemort hissed angrily at her. "Not at all."

"Neither do I," I will purchase two owls tomorrow, and then give them to Harry. Dead. Of course. I will not take any risks, no one will know where Harry Potter is."

"And how will you accomplish this?"

"I will send them to a place hidden under the fidelious, have a elf retrieve them. Of course, I will read all the letters before hand, in case, it's less than savoury news."

"Very well," Voldemort agreed, "I will allow it, but only this once."

"Yes, my lord."

"Who will the secret keeper be?" Voldemort inquired.

"You, if you will allow it, my lord, my master. Only way to be hundred percent certain."

Voldemort frowned but agreed nonetheless.

Harry was sitting in the office, reading _Necromancers _throughout, Blitzy standing behind him with a stick in her hand, hitting him on the back every time he stopped. He didn't know whose sick joke that was, but it was rather painful. The elf squeaked and popped away, Harry turned, Meviah stood behind him, staring coldly at him.

"You're reading," she said calmly, "good." In he hands, he noticed was a quill, ink and as much paper as he needed.

"I can..." Harry trailed off.

"Yes," she replied and placed the items on the desk. Taking and closing the book after marking it. "You may write to your friends, however you will not include anything desorption, theories or otherwise anything that can be used to find you with. And you will include that your a necromancer. In all of your letters."

"Why?!" Harry shouted outraged. She turned to him, an imperfect eyebrow lifted.

"Do you wish to write your friends or not?" Harry sat down again, not certain when he had stood up. "I thought so. That are the demands that you will write. Oh, and you will write in your blood that you are in your sound mind writing them."

Harry sat down and started to write to Ron and Hermione, his only friends. He told them he was fine, but was a prisoner. And that he had gone through his inheritance and what he had become.

Harry received answer from them two days later in the shape of two letters and a newspaper handed to him. Harry saw that the letters were already opened, rage consumed him, burning hotly in his blood, he stood up and walked over to Meviah ready to give her a piece of his mind.

"Why did you open the letters?!" He demanded angrily. He raised his hand to slap her, but a force pushed him back, slamming him into the wall. Harry slid down, and sat down, not certain what had come over him. She didn't seem angry, though, merely curious.

"You are in no position to question me," she said coolly, "or the dark lord. Your living arrangement can easily be changed to something more fitting, if that's what you wish."

Harry could read between lines so he only nodded in understanding. He sat down in the chair again, and started to read.

_Potter,_

it read,

_Don't ever contact me again you traitor!_

_I don't want to be tainted by your traitor blood._

_Ron._

Hermione's was pretty much the same. Clipped, hurtful, and rejecting. Harry couldn't believe it, they betrayed him. He was handed the newspaper she had brought. It was yesterday's issue.

_**Harry Potter gone dark?**_

It read. It went on for quite some time, focusing on what had happened to him at school, making it all seem like he had helped Voldemort. Hermione and Ron had both given interviews about how he was evil and everything. Furiously, Harry curled it and tossed it to the far corners of the study.

"Fine," Harry said, "I'll become you apprentice." As if she had asked that in the first place. A smirk curled around her lips.

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Thank you all for favoriting and following, and a special thanks to BelieverofManyThings who reviewed.  
>So the beginning is slowly coming to and end.<br>Please leave a review, it means a lot to us writers, and they are like sweet air after drowning, sweet food after starving, sweet life after dying. You get my drift.  
>Also I have a facebook used as a communication way, it's in my profile somewhere, go click it, befriend me and you'll have unbelievable updates on what happens before it happens.<strong>_


	5. The meeting

**_Please Read and Review._**

Harry was reading the first of the many books given to him about Necromancers on the bed, he was almost done with it too when the door swooshed open, and Meviah entered the room with a particular blank expression.

"Come," she said, she left the room and left the door open for him. Harry took off after him. Glancing up and down the corridor before he found her. A few days ago he would've have tried to run away, but now, there was no point. They had rejected him. Harry ran after her to catch up to her surprisingly long and fast steps. When she noticed him lagging behind him, she slowed down and Harry caught up to her.

"Have you read the books I gave you?" She asked seemingly absent minded.

"Only the first one," Harry replied out of breath.

"Good," Meviah stated, "now do you know why the light sun us?"

"Not really," Harry drawled out thoughtfully, "It wasn't really clear about that,"

"No, I suppose not," she replied.

"Do you know the difference between the light and the dark sides?"

Harry thought about it, and no, he didn't know that either. He shook his head, and she must've have had eyes in her neck because she nodded in understanding.

"I didn't think so either," they went down several sets of stairs, and came to a wide hall that looked suspiciously like a entrance hall. They went outside through the back door. Entering a an open porch, Harry was stunned by the beautiful gardens and white peacocks strutted around elegantly.

"A thousand years ago, there was no divination to magic was just magic; and there were no light side and dark side. Over time, and no one knows why, many have theories but none have answers, did magic split from purely magical humans and took in the mundane as muggles were called at that time, as well. They become years later known as mundane born and from thereon muggle born. It took three hundred years before they got any rights beyond the basic of schools. They were in many ways hunted and used by the pureblood community. It wasn't until the pureblood families started to birth children with the muggle borns that they got rights. Slowly over time the ratio between muggle borns and pureblood changed, and their traditions were frowned upon more and more, until there was a muggle born that was able to change certain laws over time, Slowly, traditions were changed, norms disappeared, everything that made a wizard and witch became muggle. They created a rift in people, muggle borns created light (good) magic, and dark (evil) magic. Today dark witches and wizards call dark magic old magic."

"But what had that to do with necromancy?"

"Everything," she said, "after a time old magic became illegal to preform, several kinds were banned. Including necromancy and soul magic. Then it was discovered that in some cases this was genetic, when those babies that were found to have blood of illegal magic they were killed, and once in awhile a baby would be born in a light family they would either lock its powers away like yours did with you, or they would kill the child."

"What?" Harry questioned, chills running down his body despite the heat. "Why?!"

"Necromancy and many other magics steps on muggles toes to put it like that. They see it as abnormal and have removed it in any way possible."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry questioned confused. "Shouldn't you be trying to convince me that Voldemort is in the right or something?"

"You don't know anything about war, do you?" Meviah stopped and turned to him. Harry looked confused at her, he knew a lot about wars, he had gone to school after all. "In war, there's no good or wrong. There are only sides, and each side view their own sides as the right side. But regardless of that, both sides will do unspeakable things to win."

"Not Dumbledore!" Harry shouted passionately. She laughed, long and hard before stopping.

"Particular Dumbledore," she replied. "He nearly killed me on several occasion, and that was before I joined Voldemort. He had no reason to attack a necromancer for any reason expect for this: we are considered dark." Harry frowned but didn't say anything. "And you remember Bellatrix?" How could he not? "Bellatrix was with child before Voldemort fell, she was three months pregnant, just about to retire from the war to have her child in peace, then there was a raid on their house, ordered by Dumbledore and the minister, her belly was sliced from one side to the other, the baby bled out outside the womb. She went inside through the pain, and attacked the two that did it, Frank and Alice Longbottom. Gave them a piece of her pain." There was a twisted smile of justice on Meviah's mouth, her body said it all. She believed the Longbottoms had gotten what they deserved. Harry felt chills inside his body. Maybe he had done the wrong thing by agreeing to be her apprentice? Maybe he could've have gone to the media and explained himself properly? Yeah, he would do that. Harry took off running to the porch he had come from.

He entered the entrance hall and closed the door behind him and locked it, not that he thought it would be of much use, but it would save him some time for sure.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" A voice said from behind him. Harry turned around, and came face to face with Bellatrix. Her curly black hair didn't help the look of insanity in her eyes. He looked at her, wondering if really what Meviah had said was true. "What she told you about me baby?" Bella's insane smile was gone, replaced by a blank expression.

"You want to know what happened, don't you?" Bella whispered insanely. "They cut me open!" She shouted out, holding her wand out, like she was about to do the same as they did to her. "And my baby fell out!" She cradled her hands as if she was holding a baby, "there was blood everywhere. And my baby, my baby was gone," she finished in a whisper. "They paid, they paid dearly," she continued a fierce and insane glint in her eyes. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that she had suffered greatest.

"Now poor Bella can't have children ever again," Meviah finished as she walked in. "She almost died that day, if I and a healer hadn't been there, she would've have died."

"Why would you presence matter?" Harry questioned shaken.

"I took soul magic classes at school as well. Since I am a born necromancer it came all too easy for me. I kept her soul safe until it could be placed back in the body."

"Is that even possible?"

"Sometimes, if the body and mind is still connected, but is slowly separating through death, a soul magician can remove the soul and keep it from going further while the body still heats. It's a time frame."

"Oh, can you teach me?" Harry asked.

"No, unfortunate, I'm not classified to train. Perhaps in a few years I can get you into the school I went to."

"What's it called?"  
>"Poseidon's University of Magic."<p>

Before Harry could reply, Bellatrix interfered. "Enough of this, to the dark lord," she screeched. Harry was grabbed by the arm and forced up several sets of stairs before they got to a large birch door, Bella knocked and from inside came a very well known voice. Harry trembled as the door slowly opened and the man inside was revealed. His tall frame, his bald state, his lack of nose and ears, and those sunken red eyes, staring at him with a cold fire to them. Harry shivered, for the first time afraid of the man of his parent's killers.

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Thank you all for favoriting and following, and a special thanks to Guest, Emily (guest), and MissusBunnyFooFoo who reviewed.  
>Guest: I can't actually answer that since that it'll be a major spoiler.<br>Emily: I might let you know what Ron and Hermione are thinking, I might not. Stayed tuned to find out.**_

_**Please leave a review, it means a lot to us writers, and they are like sweet air after drowning, sweet food after starving, sweet life after dying. You get my drift.  
>Also I have a facebook used as a communication way, it's in my profile somewhere, go click it, befriend me and you'll have unbelievable updates on what happens before it happens.<strong>_


	6. Taken

**_Please Read and Review._**

"Ah, Harry," a smiled curled around the dark lord's lips. His attention turned to Meviah, but his eyes never left Harry's frightened eyes. "It seems you were right, he would try to run."

"Of course my lord, my master," Harry had never heard that kind of devotion in her before. "Is the plan still in motion?"

"Yes," Voldemort replied simply, he took out a simple necklace and placed it around Harry's neck. He tried to remove it, he was electrocuted and it couldn't be removed.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, trying to tug it off, he got electrocuted at a higher intensity. Harry almost let out a whimper at the shock.

"Ah, yes, a rather brilliant invention," Voldemort drawled smoothly. "It cannot be removed by anyone but me and it will shock you should you try."

"What is it for?" Harry inquired bravely.

"It's a portkey, Harry," Meviah cut in calmly.

"To where?"

"To Diagon Alley," Meviah replied, a laugh rasping at her throat. Harry stared sceptically at her. "The password is 'home'," she told him calmly.

"I can just leave like that?" Harry questioned doubtfully.

"Of course, Harry," Voldemort hissed smoothly, "your her apprentice now, not my prisoner."

Harry nodded in acceptance, not seeing the larger scheme behind the scene. He whispered the password and in an instant he was gone. Meviah stared at the spot Harry had been with great interest.

"Are you certain everything will go as planned, Meviah?" Voldemort inquired curiously.

"Oh, yes, my lord, my master," Meviah replied with a twisted smile, "everything will go just as planned. It's impossible to not to. Of course, there might be some minor differences, but in essence everything will go exactly accordingly to plan."

"Good," Voldemort hissed.

Harry landed on his face in Diagon Alley, it was at the highlights of shopping, school was just about to begin as well so there were a lot of people his age around. He wondered if he could find Ron and Hermione and wring a better answer from them than that short note. With that in mind, Harry took off through the streets, ignoring the stares he got and the feeling of dread that followed the stares. Something shot off in the corner of his eyes, but he was intent on ignoring it, and not act on his impulses to be paranoid. He looked through several stores before he found them. They looked like they always did; with their old second hand cloths and their red hairs, oh, and Hermione's bushy unruly hair, Harry noted, craning his neck.

"Guys!" He shouted loudly, as in one, their bodies stiffened and turned to him. He noted that the twins and the three oldest was missing. Ron was the first to spot him, a scowl formed on his face, like he had never seen. He reminded Harry of Malfoy with his nose up in the air, and the look that said 'you're bellow me in the dirt'. Harry froze, not certain what to do. But he didn't have to do anything as the Weasleys and Hermione flocked him, all of their noses in the air, looking down at him. Harry wanted nothing but to escape.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" Ron spat venomously. "Weren't you a prisoner?"  
>"Well, yes," Harry replied with a frown, "but it's all right, they let me go,"<p>

"Oh yeah?" Ron spat out. "Has the traitor joined you-know-who?"

"No, of course not!" Harry exclaimed, outraged. "I would never – he killed my parents!"

They continued to attack him like that, Hermione keeping quiet through it all, not that Harry noticed, too swallowed up in his misery to notice it at all. By the end of it, Harry walked out shaken, barely keeping himself together. They really believed he was dark, why? He was just a necromancer. He hadn't asked to be one either. Thanks to that stupid inheritance, he was, and now he couldn't do anything to reverse the change in him. Harry kicked a stone in the street. Fuming silently. If only he hadn't been then nothing would've changed. Bellatrix, his mind whispered. Yes, then his innocence would've still held, but he wouldn't know what war really is, would he? He would have gone through this blasted war thinking there was an evil in the world that was Voldemort; sure the man had done many terrible things, and killed many good people, like his parents and left many orphans as well. But was the light side really good? They were just a side of the war, in order to win they either had to kill or imprison, and in a lot of cases, Harry would've have rather have died than go to Azkaban, the only wizarding prison Harry knew off.

"Harry?" A breathy voice came from behind him. Harry turned around, and found Luna behind him. Her eyes far away as usual there was a man behind her that could only be her father.

"Luna?" Harry asked warily.

"You should trust he snake and the black blooded," she told him and patted his shoulder kindly before taking off. _What? _Harry wondered silently. He didn't doubt that the snake was Voldemort, but who the hell was the black blooded?

He wandered around some more, stopping and looking into the Weasley's wizarding wheezes. Harry didn't know where the twins stood on the matter. So he entered, Harry was greeted by an full shop and one cheerful "Hi, Harry," from the twins. They took him into the back room, allowing their assistant to take over for a while. Harry stood awkwardly, wringing his thumbs together painfully.

"So," Harry said at last, "have you read the newspaper?"

"Yes," they replied at the same time. "We have."

"Is it really true-" George began, Harry could tell because of their voices.

"That you're a necromancer?" Fred finished. Harry nodded, shyly. "Wicked!" They exclaimed together. "Can you do stuff? Like raise the dead? Or create inferni? Or something?"

"No, not yet," Harry replied. He had read tons of it, but he wouldn't take it into practice without Meviah's help. Bugger, when had he become so depended on her for anything. Was this Stockholm Syndrome?

"Bummer," they said together and shrugged. "So who's teaching you? Or are you teaching yourself?"

"Meviah is teaching me," Harry said, "Meviah Dreadcaller."

"Never heard about her," George replied. Fred shrugged.

They talked for a while, the twins tried to press free products into Harry's hand which he blatantly refused to accept, before finally accepting it after they guilt tripped him into doing it. Which really, really sucked on Harry's part. He left sometime during the evening in higher spirits, which took a sour downturn five minutes after leaving the shop, two shopping bags in his hands.

"Are you Harry Potter?" a tall man asked him. The man was an auror going from his robes, and had a crocked nose, like it had been broke once or twice.

"Yeah?" Harry replied confused.

"You'll need to come with me," the man continued almost dully.

"Why?"

The man gave him a shrewd look, as if Harry was asking a very stupid question. 'After a time old magic became illegal to preform, several kinds were banned. Including necromancy and soul magic.' Those words chimed in Harry's head, like a church bell. He paled, not believing what was going on. She was telling the truth, Necromancy was banned, and as something that was banned, Harry would be locked away forever for something he couldn't control. Harry tried to run, but it was too late, several other aurors had appeared, including Kingsley. Harry was cornered with no escape.

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Thank you all for favoriting and following, and a special thanks to shadowswithouthope who was my tenth and most frequent reviewer and Rose Suicidal who reviewed.  
><strong>_

_**Please leave a review, it means a lot to us writers, and they are like sweet air after drowning, sweet food after starving, sweet life after dying. You get my drift.  
>Also I have a facebook page on my profile at the bottom, befriend me and I'll keep that page updated on what's going on.<strong>_


	7. The Rescue

**_I've done a minor change the end of the chapter, and nothing to reread. Please Read and Review._**

Meviah walked around with purpose, the tracker she had placed in the necklace that Harry wore showed her he was inside the ministry of magic, in the lower levels, most likely being tortured as it was. She had no choice, she was forced to make him see that the light wasn't primarily good and the dark wasn't primarily evil. And if this was the only way he would realize, truly, that was what it would take.

She got to the churchyard and started to chant under her breath, slowly, the dead rose from the ground and started to follow her, like the mindless creatures they were. The good thing about inferni was the only thing that could defeat them was fire, and there were very few people that knew that. She brought them to back to manor through a portal she had created. She left them there and found Voldemort and his death eaters waiting for him in the meeting hall. It had been expanded to fit about fifty of the best against the wall while the table stood still in the centre and the elite sat there, expect for Bella. She sat down, and waited, the sun was slowly sinking, but they needed for it to be gone to successfully invade the department of mysteries. Bella was pacing impatiently, she wanted to go up against them again to prove herself to them, the others were seated in the usual way around the table, waiting more calmly for the darkness to fall. The Lestrangers looked slightly sick, if she was being honest, not that it mattered. If the operation was successful, she would only need the inferni as a fighting mechanism, they were just a precaution should the worst come to past and someone obliterate the dead. Or worse, if Dumbledore actually showed up. Now, she was certain, if he did, Dumbledore would try to kill Harry or make Voldemort kill Harry in order to rid the horcrux and then off Harry.

The sun sunk down bellow, casting the last light across the sky. She nodded to Voldemort and he stood up, Bella stopped pacing and looked at him, they all did.

"Today," he started in a grand speech, "we invade the ministry for the second time. Should we succeed in our mission the light will have lost, the victory will be ours!" The sixty and some death eaters roared their pleasure. They moved out and used the floo entrance, since the first time they had tightened their security and that was the only way in now. Voldemort was not happy about that, neither was Meviah. She started to draw on the circle, the same runes as the one in the manor, to bring her inferni to her. It worked and all the inferni was exactly where she left them.

"Meviah," Voldemort hissed threateningly.

She ordered them to follow her, and they did, she took them down the levels, thankfully the ministry was empty or they would've hell on earth. She took them down to the last level and walked out. She knew exactly where she was going. Meviah entered the the room opposite the spinning room and went through several doors, before finding Harry in a room with many torture devices both muggle and magical and white walls. The boy was strapped to the table with magical straps, he wouldn't be able to move even an inch. She banished the straps, but Harry just laid there, staring up at the roof, babbling softly to himself. Meviah touched his arm, Harry jerked to screaming loudly. So he had less of a willpower than her.

"My lord, my master, he needs damage control, you're the most fit to do it. Just enter his mind and see if you can make sense of his thoughts," Meviah explained quickly.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix shrieked, "How dare you order the dark lord! How dare you! You filthy-!"

"Be quiet woman!" Meviah snapped, "has your mind completely gone, I'm not surprised. However there's no one else to do this, and no one better. It must be my lord my master!"

Voldemort did as he was asked with much silent protest, she would pay for that, but only when they got home. He dived into the boy's mind. He only found pain and the feeling of betrayal in him. He stepped out of his mind.

"There's feelings," Voldemort stated, "but not much thought."

"Good," Meviah said, "It means he's inside. She ordered the inferni to get him and carry him and protect him with everything they got.

When they got up the stairs, they were met by the order, Dumbledore and the auror division. A smirk played on the old man's face. Meviah crossed her arms. She had a suspicion this was going to happen.

"Albus," she greeted with a incline of her head. "It's been a while."

"I believe it has, Dreadcaller, isn't that the name you go by now?" Dumbledore replied calmly, "No matter. Give the boy here, he belongs to us now."

"So you can torture him and kill him?" Meviah gave a short humourless laugh. "No."

"Dumbledore," Voldemort gave his own greeting, as he stepped forward. "What a pleasure."

"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore replied warily. "We placed charms that would alert us should anyone try to take Harry."

"Oh, I figured," Meviah replied, humour shining in her otherwise dead eyes. "Which is why I brought them and didn't go just by myself." Meviah was the first to send a spell Dumbledore's way, he sidestepped it and it hit a black haired auror. He screamed as his skin turned around, and screamed even louder as his organs did the same. By the end of it, he was just a bloody mess. Dumbledore stared shocked at what happened before, he too, started to firing spells at them. It became a massacre within seconds. Bella was enjoying herself immensely, Meviah was in front of her inferni, making sure nothing got to them. It wasn't about fighting, it was about rescuing Harry. Meviah was dragged further away from the inferni the further the fighting went on. She used a blasting curse to blast some nameless auror into the wall, taking a long a death eater as well. Not that she had time to care. Fire erupted around the inferni, killing them off one by one. Meviah rushed through the crowds just in time to see Dumbledore holding a weakened unconscious Harry in his arms. Meviah turned to the side, in order to see the boy better, slowly, she noticed, he was awakening.

Harry looked dazed around and saw Dumbledore holding him tightly against his side, Voldemort in front of him. Hope filled his body, only for a second as memories came rushing back to him. He had been there when they had tortured him, telling them exactly what to do. Harry screamed and struggled. Meviah went backwards, so Dumbledore's back was in front of her. She stalked forward, summoning a dementor silently as she could. They didn't seem to notice in the slightest.

She stuck her wand into Dumbledore's side, and he fell to the side. Staring up at her with shock.

"Take Harry," she told the dementor. This is what she should've done in the beginning. It did as she ordered, picking the skinny up as easily as if he were a twig. Harry struggled shortly, but the look in her eyes told him not to. She dismissed the dementor, and Voldemort gave the retreating command and pops all around could be heard. Dumbledore got up behind her, and before Voldemort could warn her, the old man had mumbled a cutting spell that hit her in the back. She fell forward, blood dripping from her lips and back. She touched her lips, surprised.

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Thank you all for favoriting and following, and a special thanks to shadowswithouthope and Honey Bee who reviewed.  
><strong>_

_**Please leave a review, it means a lot to us writers, and they are like sweet air after drowning, sweet food after starving, sweet life after dying. You get my drift.  
><strong>_


End file.
